Pilihan
by Ay
Summary: Pernah merasa ragu?Pernah merasa takut?Penah merasa kalah?Kami pernah.Untuk itu kami ada di sini..Sahabat atau apapun kau menyebutku, kami ada untukmu.AU/Sakura POV/Semi-OOC/Untuk Tsukimori Raisa dan LuthRhythm


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pilihan©aya-na rifa'i**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk adik-adik saya tercinta ****:**

**Tsukimori**** Raisa** dan **LuthRhythm**

**Untuk segala kenyamanan yang kalian berikan… **

**Hv a nice day… DX**

**.**

**Pernah merasa ragu?**

**Pernah merasa takut?**

**Penah merasa kalah?**

**Kami pernah…**

**Untuk itu kami ada di sini…**

**Untuk meyakinkanmu, menguatkanmu, memberikan satu kata untukmu…**

**Sahabat atau apapun kau menyebutku, kami ada untukmu…**

**.**

Aku melirik jam di dinding kamarku. Warna merah muda menyeruak sejauh mata memandang. Aku lihat jam telah menunjukkan waktu yang tepat padaku. Aku bersiap. Sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan meneleponku, mengingatkan aku yang bisa dibilang pelupa tingkat akut. Yah, walau nanti akhirnya dialah yang terlambat, tapi aku tahu. Ia… peduli.

Aku merasa kadang ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Aku tak tahu dimana batas kesalahan, yang jelas hubungan ini salah. Aku bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan kami berhubungan? Yang jelas, kini aku dan dia adalah sepasang kekasih. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, dia adalah kekasihku. Ya, aku egois? Mungkin…

_Maafkan kekasih tercinta…_

_Maafkan ku tak bisa lagi…_

_Maafkan kekasih tercinta…_

_Tak akan ada kisah lagi…_

Aku langsung menjawab panggilan dari telepon genggamku. Aku tahu, liriknya memang terdengar aneh dan janggal. Tapi ku rasa, itu cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan kami. Ya, itulah hubungan kami. Kalian pasti sudah menebak. _Yes, try to found it, baby!_

"Hari ini, sepulang sekolah," ucapnya. Hanya kata itu yang terucap, tapi sudah terlalu panjang menurutku.

"Baik, sensei!" seruku.

"Hn," tuh kan, lebih singkat. Justru karena kesingkatannya, suara itu menyimpan segudang misteri, sama seperti pemiliknya.

Aku pun memutuskan sambungan teleponku. Aku tersenyum. Senang? Tentu. Tapi ketika mataku menangkap dua sosok yang tertawa bersama di sebuah taman, tepat di bawah naungan bingkai foto di dinding sudut kamarku, aku terdiam. Sosok itu, ya… sosok yang selama ini selalu menemani hari-hari ceriaku.

**_Sorry, darling…_**

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan pada benda bisu yang ku tatap barusan, kini.

.

.

"Saku-chan, hari ini pulang bareng kan?" tanya seorang pria di sampingku. Seperti biasa, ia selalu memasang wajah cerianya yang sanggup membuatku merasakan aku… mencintainya.

"Mmm… Gomen, Naruto-kun, hari ini aku ada tambahan dengan Uchiha-sensei." Ucapku sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa seperti biasa.

Tuhan, ku mohon jangan kutuk aku! Sungguh, aku hanya tak ingin melukai Naruto-kun. Ia cahayaku, pelitaku, rasanya aku tak akan sanggup jika melihat ia mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sasuke di belakanganya.

"Oh… Hahaha… ya sudah. Aku duluan ya, Saku-chan. Nanti sore jadi kan di taman?" tanyanya.

Tuhan, kenapa engkau menciptakan makhluk sebaik dan seindah Naruto.

"Tentu! Jam tiga ya, Naruto-kun!" seruku.

"Ya!"

Aku pun meninggalkannya, melambai ke arahnya sebelum masuk kembali ke sekolah. Tidak, aku tidak ada tambahan dengan Uchiha-sensei. Maka dari itu aku melangkahkahkan kakiku ke sebuah café tak jauh dari sekolahku. Di sana, aku mencari sosok yang ingin ku temui. Ah, sudah ku duga, ia terlambat seperti biasa.

Aku duduk di meja nomor 13, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Meja itulah yang merekam segala aktivitas kami. Ya, kalau hanya berdiam diri sambil sesekali mengobrol canggung disebut aktivitas. Hampir setengah jam aku menunggu sampai ada suara kursi ditarik di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum menyambut pria yang ku tunggu sejak tadi, yang kini duduk di hadapanku.

"Maaf," hanya itu kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei!" seruku kelewat semangat.

Ia memandangku tajam, seolah tak suka dengan apa yang telah ku katakan barusan. Aku tersenyum.

"Hmm… Maaf, Sasuke-kun," ucapku pada akhirnya.

Hahaha… Kalian boleh tertawa geli. Ya, baru saja Sasuke marah karena aku memanggilnya sensei. Hei! Tapi itu bukan kesalahanku 'kan? Sasuke 'kan memang seorang sensei. Ia adalah sensei ku dan Naruto. Ya, walau aku dan Naruto tidak sekelas.

Kami memesan makanan dan minuman pada pelayan yang tak lama kemudian datang menghampiri kami. Oh, jangan bilang jika aku tak tahu menu Sasuke-kun. Ia pastilah hanya memesan jus tomat.

**_Yes, just a tomato juice as usual!_**

Hihiihi… Aku hafal? Tentu! Aku kan kekasihnya. Mmm… Omong-omong, aku merasa bersalah tiap kali mengakui Sasuke-kun sebagai kekasihku. Ya, kalian tahu kan? Aku sudah punya Naruto. Aku salah? Pasti… Tapi Tuhan, kalian pasti akan memaafkanku jika kalian berada di posisiku.

**Lihatlah Sasuke-kun!**

Dia terlahir seolah saat ia lahir, semua malaikat mendoakan segala kebaikan dan kesempurnaan baginya. Aku tidak munafik, dia tampan. _Yes, he is very handsome._

**Dan kalian lihat Naruto-kun!**

Dia benar-benar sosok idaman setiap gadis, termasuk aku tentunya. Wajah tampannya yang selalu behiaskan senyuman, caranya memandang dan segala kebaikan hatinya sanggup membuatku meyakini dialah sosok malaikat dalam wujud pria.

Kalian lihat kan? Aku tak bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Sungguh… Aku tak bisa.

Tak terasa waktu berputar begitu cepat. Seperti biasa, kebersamaan kami hanya diisi kesunyian yang menenangkan. Tak perlu kata-kata romantis di setiap suku kata yang diucapkan Sasuke untukku sampai aku menyadari dia mencintaiku. Tidak! Itu tidak perlu! Cukup diam dan menyadari keberadaanya di sampingku pun cukup membuatku sadar, mengerti, dan paham akan cintanya untukku.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang," ucapan Sasuke menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, iya. Hehehe…" aku melirik jam di dinding di café ini.

_**Jam 4.30**_

_Ya Tuhan, Naruto-kun!_

Aku langsung berlari pergi dari café, tentu saja setelah berpamitan pada Sasuke-kun dan meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, menilik dari sikapnya yang curiga melihat ketergesaanku. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke-kun orang baik! Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun. Aku lah orang bodoh diantara kami bertiga!

Aku terus berlari, terus, dan terus! Aku tak lagi peduli pada rasa sakit di kakiku yang terlalu ku paksakan berlari dengan cepat. Dadaku serasa sesak saat ini, sekali lagi, aku tak peduli. Sungguh, wajah Naruto-kun lah yang kini berada di kepalaku. Naruto-kun, maafkan aku.

_Aku melihatnya!_

Aku bisa melihat Naruto-kun sedang duduk di bangku taman.

**_Ya Tuhan! Ia menungguku!_**

Ia berdiri saat menyadari kedatanganku yang masih sepuluh meter di hadapannya. Aku berlari, terus berlari untuk mencapainya. Ku rentangkan kedua tanganku saat mencapainya, ku rengkuh dada bidangnya dalam pelukanku. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya. Aku… menangis.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

Aku bisa merasakan belaian lembut jemarinya di rambutku. Ia usap pelan-pelan pucuk kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan aliran kasih sayang dan cinta di setiap belaiannya. Setelah merasa cukup damai dalam pelukannya, aku lepaskan secara perlahan pelukanku. Ku tengadahkan wajahku menatap wajahnya.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun," ucapku. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku ucapkan. Dia menungguku selama satu setengah jam, dan aku? Aku membuatnya menunggu dengan kebersamaanku dengan Sasuke-kun.

"Ssstt…" ia malah meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku, "…tak perlu minta maaf, Saku-chan."

Sekali lagi, ah tidak, untuk sekian kalinya ia menunjukkan padaku, betapa beruntungnya aku memilikinya.

Aku tersenyum. Kami mulai berbagi banyak cerita. Aku tertawa di tengah-tengah gurauannya yang konyol tentang serigala berekor sembilan dalam mimpinya. Sungguh… Semenyakitkan apapun hatimu, saat berada di dekat Naruto-kun hanya kenyamanan lah yang terecap. Senyumnya, tawanya, sanggup membuatku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain indahnya kebersamaan kami. Ia mampu menemukanku sekalipun aku terpersok dalam jurang yang kotor dan pekat, ia tetap mampu mengulurkan tangan dan senyumnya untuk meraihku. Dengan ia di sisiku, aku tahu… Dia mencintaiku, sama seperti ah tidak… Cintanya lebih besar dari cintaku kepadanya.

**_Maaf untuk cinta yang terbagi…_**

_._

_._

Aku tahu kalian pasti membenciku. Tapi ku mohon, tolong sekali lagi memikirkan perasaanku. Aku tahu aku tak berhak mendapat pengertian kalian. Tapi tolong lihat perasaanku pada mereka, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun. Mereka adalah belahan jiwaku. Yang satu adalah zona nyamanku, yang satu zona tenangku. Sungguh, aku tak mampu jika harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka.

_**Sasuke-kun, zona tenangku…**_

Kalian tahu, aku sadar hubungan kami salah. Tapi salahkah seorang gadis behubungan dengan pria yang dicintainya? Beritahu aku jawabannya… Sasuke-kun hadir dengan sendirinya dalam kehidupanku, dalam zona nyaman yang ku bangun dengan Naruto-kun. Sungguh tak ada satu pun niat untuk melupakan Naruto-kun saat aku pertama kalinya mengenalnya dalam kelas satu tahun lalu.

Ia datang dengan sendirinya. Tak menjanjikan apa-apa. Hanya ketenangan dan kepasifan yang ku dapat darinya. Tapi itulah yang dengan sendirinya menggiringku dalam lingkaran tenang yang ditawarkannya hanya dengan ucapan 'hn'. Kata itu sanggup membuatku sadar, tak perlu kata-kata lain yang mewakilkan rasa cintanya padaku. Hanya dengan kata 'hn' aku tahu, ia mencintaiku.

_**Naruto-kun, zona nyamanku…**_

Aku tahu, aku bersalah pada mereka. Terlebih pada Naruto-kun, cinta pertamaku. Sungguh, aku tak sedikit pun melupakan atau mengganti cintaku padanya dengan cintaku pada Sasuke-kun. Lihat aku! Tatap mataku! Dan kalian akan tahu, aku berkata jujur. Aku mencintainya Naruto-kun, sangat! Cintaku padanya tak berkurang hanya karena cinta yang lain tumbuh untuk Sasuke-kun.

Ia adalah zona nyamanku. Di sisinya, aku merasa nyaman. Senyum di wajahnya, tawa yang terlukis di wajahnya membuatku merasakan indahnya cinta. Ia tak pernah mengelluarkan rayuan gombal padaku. Ia hanya berbicara semangat tentang segala hal, tanpa ia sadar pun, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya dan dunia yang ditawarkannya untuknya. Keceriaan dan keaktifan, dua kata yang ia tawarkan padaku. Hanya dengan senyum dan tawanya, ia menariku ah tidak… Aku lah yang dengan rela hati tertarik masuk dalam pusaran cintanya.

_**Mereka lah duniaku… **_

Aku tahu aku egois, serakah, atau apapun yang ingin kalian sebut untukku. Tapi sekali lagi, tolong pahami posisiku. Mereka adalah bagian dari hidupku. Aku tak bisa melepas salah satu dari mereka. Aku mencintai mereka. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintai mereka. Aku tak sanggup jika harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Benar-benar tak sanggup.

_**Tapi aku sadar, hidup harus memilih…**_

Aku tak ingin, tapi aku tahu aku harus membuat pilihan. Suka tidak suka, aku harus… Sebelum ada gurat kekecewaan di wajah Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun. Aku harus…

Sudah ku bilang, aku tak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Aku tak ingin senyum tipis Sasuke-kun benar-benar hilang jika ia tahu aku memilih Naruto-kun. Aku pun tak ingin senyum riang di wajah Naruto-kun sirna jika aku memilih Sasuke-kun. Karena itu, inilah yang sekiranya ku anggap pilihan terbaikku. Bagiku, Sasuke-kun, juga Naruto-kun.

_._

**PENGUMUMAN KELULUSAN UJIAN SARINGAN MASUK**

**SEKOLAH TINGGI ILMU KEDOKTERAN SUNA**

**Sakura Haruno**

**.**

Aku pengecut? Mungkin…

Yang jelas inilah pilihanku… Aku ingin melepaskan… ah, tidak. Bukan melepas, aku hanya merelakan mereka. Biarlah mereka menemukan gadis yang lebih dariku…

Biarlah aku tetap mencintai mereka di sini, di hatiku.

_**Selamat tinggal zona tenang dan nyamanku…**_

.

.

Aku kembali menemui Sasuke-kun di café itu. Masih di meja dan menu yang sama. Mungkin aku akan rindu saat-saat tenang seperti ini. Aku tekejut, ya, aku terkejut… Kali ini, Sasuke-kun tidak terlambat seperti biasa. Ah… Mungkinkah ia sudah menduga akan perihal yang akan ku bicarakan dengannya? Entahah…

"Tumben—"

"Aku tahu," potongnya.

Aku tertegun, mungkinkah ia tahu apa yang ingin ku bicarakan?

"Sasuke-kun, aku—"

"Aku tahu, Sakura," lagi-lagi ia memotongku.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin ini bukan seperti apa yang kau perkirakan. Izinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun, ku mohon, aku—"

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Tahu… Aku tahu dengan pasti apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Maka dari itu, kau tak perlu menyiksa dirimu dengan mengucapkan hal itu. Cukup kau simpan di hatimu. Aku mengerti."

Mungkin inilah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Sasuke-kun selama menjalani hubungan denganku. Aku menangis. Bodoh! Kenapa aku yang harus menangis! Aku lah pihak yang menyakiti. Bukan kau, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun bangkit dari duduknya, ia menghampiriku. Ia memelukku. Aku jadikan dada bidangnya sebagai alas dari tangisanku yang tumpah tak tercegah.

"Aku tahu Sakura. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Hidupmu, cita-citamu, bahkan hubunganmu dengan Naruto."

Aku terkesiap. Sasuke-kun mengetahuinya?

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu tanpa kau sadari, Sakura. Aku tahu, dan aku paham. Terimakasih untuk masa indah yang kau berikan padaku. Percayalah, meski kau memilih cita-citamu, atau mungkin Naruto. Aku akan terus berharap, meski tahun memakan harapanku, biarlah… Aku menunggumu."

Aku menangis bahagia, ku coba menahan isak tangisku, ku tengadahkan kepalaku mengahdap wajahnya.

"Aku salah padamu dan Naruto, terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

Aku kembali larut dalam pelukannya.

_**Selamat tinggal, zona tenangku…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini di taman ini, sama seperti hari-hari lalu. Tempat aku dan Naruto-kun berbagi kisah dan tawa. Kali ini, aku lah yang lebih dulu datang. Tak lama, tak seperti aku yang membiarkannya menungguku berjam-jam. Aku hanya menunggunya selama 10 menit. Dan senyumannya sudah menyambutku dalam radius 5 meter.

"Maaf, Saku-chan, aku—"

Aku tak membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Benar-benar memelukanya, menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun," ucapku sambil terisak.

Aku tak tahu reaksinya saat ini, yang jelas, aku merasakan belaian lembutnya di rambutku. Nyaman, sungguh, aku tak ingin melepas saat-saat ini.

"Tak perlu, Saku-chan…"ia terus membelai rambutku, "…aku tahu dan aku mengerti."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, kembali ku tengadahkan kepalaku ke wajahnya.

"Aku tahu Saku-chan, tentang mu, impianmu, bahkan tentang Uchiha-sensei…" Naruto-kun tersenyum, aku hanya bisa miris menyaksikan betapa besar cinta pria di hadapanku padaku, "…aku tahu semuanya, Saku-chan. Dan aku mengerti."

Aku kembali memeluknya, membiarkan tangisku kembali pecah dalam kaus putihnya.

"Aku tahu segalanya tanpa kau sadari. Aku mahfum jika kau kini memilih mimpimu atau mungkin Uchiha-sensei. Tapi percayalah padaku, Saku-chan, itu semua tak akan merubah cintaku padamu. Ku tunggu kau, meski aku tak tahu apa nanti jawaban atas segala perjuangan cintaku."

"Aku salah pada kalian, maafkan aku, Naruto-kun."

_**Selamat tinggal, zona nyamanku…**_

.

.

Aku telah memilih salah satu jalan hidupku. Bukan Sasuke-kun atau Naruto-kun. Aku memilih mimpiku, tanpa mereka di dalamnya. Aku tak tahu, apa cinta itu masih akan menyambutku saat aku kembali e Konoha? Yang kini ku yakini, hidup penuh dengan pilihan. Dan disinilah aku, memilih jalan hidupku sendiri.

_**Siapakah yang nanti akan jadi pendampingku?**_

Aku tak tahu… Aku tak bisa memilih satu di antara mereka, biarlah mereka yang menentukan, masih pantaskah aku menerima cinta mereka?

**Pernah merasa ragu?**

**Pernah merasa takut?**

**Penah merasa kalah?**

**Kami pernah…**

**Untuk itu kami ada di sini…**

**Untuk meyakinkanmu, menguatkanmu, memberikan satu kata untukmu…**

**Sahabat atau apapun kau menyebutku, kami ada untukmu…**

_**Terima kasih untuk segala ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang kalian berikan…**_

_**Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI

* * *

**_

**Catatan Ay:**

**Selingkuh milik Yovie N The Nuno  
**

Maap~~:( #ngumpet dibalik pelukan Sasuke n Naruto..XDD

maap de, teteh cuma bisa kasih ini buat kalian~~

**Tsukimori**** Raisa** dan **LuthRhythm**

**Dua orang yang selalu memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan bagi ku.. :)**

Teteh jadi ngerasa kaya Sakura yang diperebutkan kalian. wkwkw..XDD

Inti dari fiksi ini, teteh ga bisa memilih siapa diantara kalian yang lebih berharga buat teteh. Bagi teteh, kalian adalah adik-adik teteh yang teteh sayang...:)

Mind to ripiu?XDD

**Aya^^16092010  
**


End file.
